


soulless

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Во всём, что делает Дэцзюнь, сквозит безразличие.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 1





	soulless

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2018

Гуаньхэн видит его, читает этот молчаливый взгляд в холодных серых глазах — безразличие. Во всём, что делает Дэцзюнь, сквозит почти полное непонимание и игнорирование действительности и того, что творится вокруг. Он словно деревянная кукла, неспособная ни повернуться, ни разогнуться, ни вздохнуть. 

Бездушный. 

Если бы Гуаньхэн мог вдохнуть в него жизнь, подобно художнику, разукрасить и научить говорить, чтобы долгими вечерами не вслушиваться в звенящую тишину, он бы непременно это сделал. Но он далеко не художник, даже не скульптор, и из-под его руки выйдет разве что плохая копия Буратино (пожалуй, папа Карло не одобрил бы этого). Поэтому остаётся только смотреть, ждать и надеяться на спасение, внезапное чудо или, в крайнем случае, на конец света.

Но ничего не происходит: солнце не раскалывается, апокалипсис не наступает, сильные волны не разрушают город. И даже планета продолжает своё неспешное существование. Гуаньхэн унывает; ему бы подойти к Дэцзюню, влепить хорошую затрещину и наказать жить как все нормальные люди, но не может — тот всё-таки старше. И внутренняя вежливость и почтительность к взрослым (чёрт бы её побрал) даёт о себе знать в самый неподходящий момент. Пускай даже речь идёт всего о паре месяцев разницы между ними.

Вечернее небо разливается по городу красным и золотисто-оранжевым, отражаясь в зеркале и на стенах квартиры. Старый диван скрипит под весом стройного парня, и Гуаньхэн легко отталкивается, поднимаясь на ноги. Он медленно переступает незримую границу, разделяющую их, и приближается к другу. Тот не поднимает головы, уставляясь на свои ладони, и не издаёт ни звука, даже дышит через раз, отчего грудь практически не поднимается (Гуаньхэн боится, как бы он не отключился от недостатка кислорода). 

Но Гуаньхэн сдаваться не намерен, поэтому выпаливает разом, не заботясь о последствиях:

— Подари мне свою душу.

(подари мне себя)

Дэцзюнь непонимающе глядит на него, явно растерянный неожиданным предложением, и секунду колеблется, но потом согласно кивает.

— Сомневаюсь, что у тебя найдётся столько денег для этого. Но если я ошибаюсь — что ж, воля твоя. 

Гуаньхэн удивляется столь спокойному и рассудительному тону парня, но решает продолжить игру.

— Хоть у меня и нет такой суммы, способной выкупить твою душу, всё же я обладаю кое чем, что может понравиться тебе. Если нет — ты всегда можешь расторгнуть сделку.

Он садится на колени перед креслом, на котором полулежит Дэцзюнь, и опирается руками о подлокотники, преграждая пути для отступления. В серо-стальных глазах напротив читается изумление, плохо замаскированное под нарочитую холодность и равнодушие. Гуаньхэн чуть усмехается и, дрожа всем телом, подаётся вперёд, ловя губами тихие вдохи. Неуверенные пальцы Дэцзюня изучают пряди тёмных волос парня, останавливаясь на бледной шее и прижимая ближе.

Они довольно быстро отстраняются друг от друга (оба нехотя, в чём, конечно же, никогда не признаются). Учащенное дыхание и покрасневшие щёки выдают волнение и сильное смущение, но Дэцзюнь очень быстро возвращается в прежнее состояние и сухо произносит:

— Сделка совершилась. Я продаю тебе свою душу. 

(и всего себя — тоже)


End file.
